


Friends Are Honest With Each Other

by anemic_cinema



Series: Beaux Reves [2]
Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, reference to masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien finds out honesty is the best policy when it comes to Leito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Are Honest With Each Other

“Well you look like shit.”

Damien gave Leito a look that spoke volumes. Currently it was on the chapter called “Don’t fuck with me.” 

“ I haven’t been sleeping well.”

Damien hoped that that would end the discussion then and there, because he sure as hell didn‘t want to tell him why he hadn‘t been sleeping well. The cop wasn’t sure what he had been thinking when he agreed to spend his day off with Leito. It was bad enough that he was so attached to him, and this wasn’t helping. But there he was, standing on Leito’s apartment doorstep, with a bag full of Vietnamese food. He figured they would have lunch, maybe watch some mindless entertainment, and it would be cool. He hadn’t counted on the other man answering the door in a sweaty and shirtless state. Did he ever stop doing pull ups? Damien was trying very hard not to stare at his chiseled physique, and he seriously hoped that Leito would not notice his flustered state. 

“Come in already. I need to shower real fast then we can eat. I lost track of time. Otherwise I would be presentable for his honor the Captain.”

Damien pretended to chuck the bag at his head and he scurried towards the bathroom, snickering. He cracked a smile. Leito was adorable even when he was ribbing him. He probably would do the same thing if they were in bed together. He smacked his head. This was not the time or the place to fantasize about the naked man currently in the shower. Damien sat down at the kitchen table. As happy as he felt being in his presence, he was also miserable. Ok, so evidently he wasn’t as straight as he thought he was, that he could deal with. The fact that he was in love with his best friend wasn‘t so easily dealt with. 

Leito would laugh at him if he knew. He would laugh…or worse freak out and refuse to see him ever again. Damien felt ashamed of this cowardice, of this ridiculous yearning, and he definitely was ashamed of masturbating every night while thinking of his best friend. Every time he came, Leito’s name was on his lips, and more and more, he felt crushingly alone afterwards. He couldn’t remember ever wanting anyone this badly. 

Sighing, the bald man grabbed a couple of plates out of the cupboard. He was plating up the food as Leito came out of the bathroom, mercifully wearing a shirt. He grinned.

“I knew you were a real altar boy, but a housewife too? You’ll make someone a very happy husband one of these days.” He ducked fast enough to avoid the empty plastic container aimed at his head. 

Damien couldn’t help himself from laughing. “Come and get your food you douchebag. Otherwise the next thing I throw at your head is gonna connect.” 

They both sat down and made short work of the tasty takeout, in between bouts of good-natured ribbing and joking. Even when they weren’t running for their lives, they never seemed to get on any personal subjects. Damien was thankful for that. Though it felt like the dark haired man was staring a whole lot at him. Not that he minded, he just had to avoid looking him in the eyes. The cop was slightly afraid that if he did, he would not be able to disguise the desire he felt. Leito swallowed his mouthful of food and leaned on his elbow against the table. 

“So. Any new girlfriends, altar boy?”

Damien nearly choked on his spring roll. He swallowed hard and quickly took a swig of his glass of water.

“Heh…none that are willing to share me with my job.” 

“That’s a real shame.” 

Damien smiled a crooked smile despite himself. “Why, you want to set me up with your sister or something?”

“Pfft! She would snap you like a twig. And if you hurt her feelings I would be morally obligated to kick your ass. Nah, I was just curious.” 

Leito gave him a smile that could light up the neighborhood. He was so damn gorgeous when he smiled. Damien coughed, trying to keep himself composed. 

“What about you? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with a girl? Oh wait. Underneath that tough carapace you’re shy!” 

Leito fiddled with his chopsticks. “Who said I liked girls?” 

Damien’s jaw dropped and he gaped at his friend. His gaze was averted, almost as if he was afraid of Damien‘s reaction. 

“Oh, um. Oh! Sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Leito grinned and sat back looking him right in the eyes. He looked oddly relieved. 

“I’m not uncomfortable. You’re my friend so I figured I might as well be honest.” 

Damien stared at his half-eaten spring roll. What the hell was he going to do now. He didn’t want to make Leito think he was freaked out by him being gay, and he sure as hell did not want to let him see that he wanted him. He started to chew on his bottom lip, which he always did when he was thinking. He felt a finger snap against his forehead. He looked up, slightly startled. 

Leito smiled. “You think too much.”

Damien stared at him. This was such a ridiculous situation. “I’m sorry. So…um. When do I meet your boyfriend?” 

Leito chuckled. “I ain’t got one. I don’t think anyone would want to share me with my job.” 

Damien coughed again, trying to smile, and began eating again. After they were done Leito cleared the plates into the sink before Damien could offer to do it, and he grabbed them a couple of beers from the fridge. Damien sat down on the couch, nursing his cold beverage while Leito grabbed a movie for them to watch. After starting it up he sat a little nearer to Damien than he really needed to. The movie was ok, it was some cheesy martial arts flick from the seventies. They both got a good laugh at the terrible dubbing, and overly dramatic acting. Damien actually felt happy, despite being nervous. Maybe he would have a chance with Leito after all. He kept sneaking little looks at the man seated next to him. He was engrossed by the movie, cracking jokes and making commentary on the various plot holes. It was nice seeing him at ease. 

All of a sudden the cop realized something. 

“You shaved.”

When he had come in the dark haired man had a three day stubble going, but now he was clean shaved. 

“I wanted to look somewhat presentable. It’s not every day you grace my humble apartment with your presence.”

Damien could feel his cheeks flushing, so he turned back to the movie, making some meaningless commentary on the action on the screen. Leito laughed at his jokes, even though they seemed inane to Damien. He shifted his weight as subtly as possible, trying to not seem so tense. 

Eventually the movie ended, and Leito turned to look at Damien. 

“You’re tense as hell.” 

Damien sighed. His efforts had come to naught, and there was no use holding back now. For someone who dropped out of school way before his baccalaureates, Leito was very observant and very smart. 

“Yeah. I guess I am.” 

“Is it because of me?”

Damien nodded. He saw a flash of panic in Leito‘s eyes, and he scrambled for a better answer. 

“It’s not in the way you think though.” he added quickly. 

He took a breath, leaned over and kissed Leito on the cheek. He waited for the other man to laugh, and tell him thanks but no thanks, but he didn’t. Instead the cop felt his hand on the back of his head, pulling him forward. Damien’s eyes went wide when he saw the look in his eyes. He wanted him.

His heart jumped when their lips connected. The kiss was soft and sweet. He could feel Leito was nervous too, underneath his confident exterior. His gentle manner made it seem like he didn’t want to scare him away. Damien brought his hands up and rested them on the other man’s shoulders, gently stroking his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. Leito broke away first, and pressed his forehead against Damien’s. His skin was warm and wet from a fine sheen of sweat. Damien leaned in again and kissed him again, just a peck, as if to punctuate their previous kiss. Leito looked him in the eyes and smiled, still fighting the nervousness they both knew was there. 

“D’you want more?” he asked. 

Damien couldn’t speak, so he just nodded and kissed him again, deeper this time. Their lips grew slick from the kisses, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. Leito ran his hands up and down Damien’s back, stroking the nape of his neck. Damien shivered slightly and wondered why he had never realized he enjoyed having his neck touched like that. He wrapped his arms tightly around Leito, and hoped that this wasn’t a dream. He wanted to tell him how long had wanted this, but he stopped himself. This was enough for now. 

Leito held him tightly. “You think you can spare time away from your work for me?” 

Damien’s heart jumped hard. He grinned, brimming with glee. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

Next thing he knew Leito had him pinned on the couch and was biting his neck. 

He gasped loudly. “Okay! Okay! Of course I can spare time for you. As much as you want.” 

Leito smiled and kissed him again. “Good.”


End file.
